


Surrounded With Love

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, Post-Arrow 5x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver comforts Felicity after she talks to Rory about her role in the bombing of Havenrock.





	Surrounded With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaelisamaza (varellanoemo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varellanoemo/gifts).



> Alternate ending to Arrow 5x03. This fic was written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt: Surrounded. I'd also like to gift this to the fabulous vaelisamaza in honour of her birthday yesterday!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow

 

Oliver knew Felicity thought he wasn’t there for her anymore but the truth was he was giving her her space. He would always love Felicity. There was no other way.

 

He so wanted to comfort her about Havenrock. He knew deep down inside she would push him away. He would never forgive himself for the pain he caused Felicity. So, if she wanted space it was the least he could do. But that did not mean he wasn’t paying attention.

 

Oliver watched her struggle. Taking deep breaths, turning away from the group, avoiding Rory. She thought no one noticed but he did. His amazing Felicity had been hurt so many times. Now, because of his own actions, he could not be there for her. He would watch over her. Felicity would never truly be alone while he was alive.

 

He knew he had no right to ask however he couldn’t stop himself from checking if she was okay once she included Rory, who lost his entire family in Havenrock, to join the team. As expected she shrugged it off. They both knew, that Oliver was well aware she was not okay.

 

Oliver knew that Felicity made the only choice she could when she redirected Damien Darhk’s missile to Havenrock. This was Darhk’s fault. Seeing the pain in Felicity’s eyes daily meant he felt no remorse for killing him. 

 

Oliver had been working on his bike when Lyla arrived to tell him they needed to break Digg out of prison. He was onboard to help in any way he could Digg was like a brother, there was nothing he wouldn’t do. 

 

As soon as Lyla left, Oliver headed further into the bunker to fill Felicity in on the operation save Diggle plan.

 

*****

 

Felicity told Rory the truth. She was responsible for the death of his family, for the deaths of everyone in her town. She bombed Havenrock. She tried to point out that Damien Darhk launched the missiles but in the end, she could not deny that it was she, not Darhk who changed the course of the missile to Havenrock. 

 

Why were the lives of those in Havenrock worth less than those in Monument Point? It was a question she struggled with daily. She would never forgive herself for this. She saw the dead in her dreams. The choice was made on population numbers but it was a choice for which she would never forgive herself.

 

Felicity felt an ache in the pit of her soul as Rory walked away. It’s not as though she expected absolution from him. How could she? Now she just felt worse. She covered her mouth to cover up her sob. She was pretty sure Oliver was gone but there was no need for anyone to hear her cries. She didn’t deserve to cry. She had done this. She had killed people.

 

Felicity was so lost in her grief, she didn’t know Oliver was behind her until he turned her, pulling her into his arms. She was too weak to resist. She knew she didn’t deserve Oliver’s comfort but she was too far gone to push back.

 

*****

 

Oliver walked into the room. He felt the pain radiating from Felicity. Her back was to him, he could see her body shaking with the sobs. His beautiful, wonderful Felicity in so much pain. He knew he was supposed to let her be but he just could not.

 

Without thinking he walked forward, pulling her into his arms. He pulled her close, began rubbing her back. He wanted to surround her with as much love as possible. Felicity deserved that. He knew she would never forgive herself for Havenrock, but he could. 

 

He began murmuring in her ear. “It’s okay let it out. There was no other way. I’m here. I forgive you. Let it out, baby.”

 

Oliver didn’t know how long he held Felicity but he knew they were both exhausted when she finally began to breathe normally again.

 

Felicity pulled back, reluctantly. “Oliver, I’m sorry. This,” she pointed between the two of them, “should not have happened. I should go.” She turned to hurry away, Oliver grabbed her arm forcing her to face him. She looked at his concerned face, then quickly looked toward the ground. 

 

“Felicity, this should have happened before. I want it to happen again. I want to be there for you. I understand we can’t be together. But I love you. I want to surround you with love as you deal with this terrible incident.”

 

“TERRIBLE INCIDENT?!” Felicity couldn’t resist using her loud voice. “Oliver I killed THOUSANDS of people. I KILLED RORY’S FAMILY!”

 

Oliver was not going to back down this time. He needed Felicity to hear him and know he was there for her. “Felicity, you saved thousands more. I’m not saying we shouldn’t mourn for the lives lost in Havenrock but there was no other way.” He could see Felicity was about to disagree with him. “No, Felicity, in this case when Darhk launched that missile there was no other way. You made the best decision in an impossible situation. You, Felicity Smoak, are a hero. Darhk launched thousands of missiles that day. The only one we couldn’t stop you made sure had the least amount of casualties. I love you. I am so proud to work alongside you. I know you don’t see it yet and maybe you won’t ever but I do and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Oliver, I don’t…” Felicity looked down at her hands. “I don’t deserve your praise. There is blood on my hands.”

 

“Felicity, I understand you feel this way. This is not me trying to disregard your feelings but I want you to know, I see it differently.” Oliver took Felicity’s hands in his.  “You are a hero.” 

 

“Oliver, stop.” Felicity couldn’t even bear to look at him.

 

It killed Oliver to see Felicity in so much pain. “Felicity, I think you need to talk to someone. Lyla offered a counsellor at ARGUS, maybe you should take her up on the offer?”

 

“No,” Felicity said lowly, shaking her head.

 

“How about me then? I’ll even throw in some Big Belly Burger.” Oliver gave her his best charming smile.

 

Felicity slowly looked up at him, she couldn’t resist smiling back, just a little. “Okay, we can talk. However,  I can’t promise I’m going to see things your way.”

 

“I understand completely.” Oliver nodded. “Why don’t you go grab your coat, we will hit up Big Belly Burger.”

 

“Sounds good.” Felicity quickly rushed away to get her coat.

 

Oliver knew she was jittery and overwhelmed with guilt. He also knew that getting over Havenrock may never be possible for Felicity but he would be there for her. He would make sure she was surrounded with love. He would help as much as he could. Felicity would no longer be alone.  


End file.
